The present invention relates to systems for controlling a plurality of electric motors for example in installations such as those designed for driving blinds or similar devices, which comprise decentralized control devices associated with each motor respectively, each connected to a supply network for the motors, and responsive to a central control device via a common control line. This central control device comprises a D.C. supply connected to switching means capable of emitting on the common control line orders intended for all the decentralized control devices for controlling either the rotation of the motors in one or the other direction, or the possibility of utilizing anyone of the decentralized control devices. Each decentralized control device comprises for each direction of rotation of the corresponding motor a relay and, for each motor, control means connected in parallel to the common control line. A pair of unidirectional devices consisting for example of diodes are disposed in the circuit connecting the common control line to the coil of the corresponding relay for preventing the passage of current in the direction from said coil to the common control line.